


Care

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 51. “I want to take care of you.” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Robbie had a routine, it helped him stay sane. However that routine - his day job, the night job, occasional Shield work - always played second fiddle to Gabe, who was currently sick with a cold from hell. Canelo's he could take a day or two off of without much fuss, it was the Rider who was the jerk boss.

Robbie gritted his teeth and pressed his hands to his eyes, feeling a familiar searing burn behind them.

"Robbie?" He took a deep breath and dropped his hands onto the kitchen table, eyes turning toward the voice. Daisy had shown up early this morning, hoping to recruit him for a upcoming mission, but had ended staying to help him take care of his brother. "I'm heading to the Chinese place up the road, did you want anything?"

"An exorcism."

"And where would that be on the menu?"

"Next to the egg rolls, they both start with 'E', you see."

She made a face and sat down across from him. "You know, I can watch Gabe while you do your vengeance thing."

“Dais-“

“Because I wanna take care you...Both of you.” 

And Robbie fell a little bit more in love with her.


End file.
